One proposed technique to ensure the operation stability of a fuel cell at a low-temperature start performs operation for power generation of the fuel cell at a lower efficiency (hereinafter referred to as “low-efficiency operation”) than that during ordinary operation to increase the heat loss (exhaust heat) of the fuel cell and raise the temperature of the fuel cell by the exhaust heat.